This application is of common assignment to U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,423 entitled High Speed In-Line Paper Inserting Apparatus And Method.
There has been a continuing and successful effort in the newspaper industry to increase press speeds of papers being printed and processed for distribution. Press speeds have increased substantially and there has resulted an increased need for method and apparatus which will commensurately permit increasing the speed of insertion of supplements and the like into newspapers.
The present invention provides method and apparatus which to a great degree solve this existing need for higher speed of insertion of supplements and the like into newspapers commensurate with the increased speed of the presses.